heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zimmer Twins
| based_on = | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = Canada | language = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 2 minutes | company = Lost the Plot Productions | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.zimmertwins.com/ | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} The Zimmer Twins is a Canadian animated series and children's website. The project was created by producer Jason Krogh and artist Aaron Leighton and is produced through Lost the Plot Productions Inc. A selection of the user-generated episodes is produced into broadcast shorts and air on Teletoon. Les Jumeaux Zimmer is the French-language version of the show and website. The Zimmer Twins is known for its unique format which combines online participation and broadcast delivery. Children are invited to create and share 1-minute animated episodes using a story editor and library of animation. The audience creates endings to short, professionally produced story-starters. Kids tell their stories by choosing actions, characters, props and backgrounds. They can also add their own dialog and on-screen text. New clips are occasionally added. The original Zimmer Twins website launched on March 14, 2005, with the show first airing on Teletoon in May. A total of 60 broadcast spots (30 English and 30 French) were produced and broadcast in the 2005/2006 season. By the end of the first season over 100,000 user-created episodes were created by over 50,000 registered members. A major revision of the site was launched July 1, 2006. A total of 120 broadcast episodes were broadcast in the 2006/2007 season and 32 more were broadcast in 2008. The site's population passed 200 000 on November 5, 2011. In 2008, the online audience voted to select the three most popular user-generated movies. The winners' movies were incorporated into a half-hour awards show special which aired on September 26, 2008 in English and September 20, 2008 in French. As an add-on, an Australian Zimmer Twins was produced from 2007–2008, starring James Arnold as Edgar, Alisa Koverick as Eva, and Luke as 13. Characters Credits Awards *Webby Award Nomination, Youth Website (2006) *Banff World Television Festival Nomination, Interactive Television (2006) *Horizon Interactive Awards Silver, Education (2006) *HOW Design Annual Outstanding Achievement (2007) *The Alliance for Children and Television Awards of Excellent, Best Website or Original New-Platform Content Tied Into a Children’s Program (2007) *South by Southwest Interactive Awards Nomination, Education (2007) *International Interactive Emmy Awards Winner Cannes, Interactive Program (2007) References External links * Zinc Roe Design * Aaron Leighton Category:Children's websites Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian websites Category:Entertainment websites Category:Television websites Category:Qubo Category:Flash cartoons Category:Animated duos Category:2005 Canadian television series debuts Category:Teletoon original series Category:2000s Canadian television series